


Wakey Wakey, Princess

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Kinkmeme fill: "Trying to wake Noctis up in the morning can be a futile battle most of the time, but Gladio found a way to get him right up."





	Wakey Wakey, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9871755#cmt9871755

”I’ll get him up in no time,” Gladio said, and winked.

Ignis groaned. ”Why do I feel like I don’t want to know the details?”

”Because you don’t. You and Prom can just go down for breakfast. I’ll make sure Noctis is in the shower within ten minutes.”

”Well, as long as it works...”

Ignis and Prompto left the hotel room, and Gladio crawled onto Noctis’ bed. The prince slept like the dead. He was lying sprawled out on his back, his mouth half open. Gladio kissed his nose first, then his lips. Noctis showed no sign of waking up. Gladio worked his way downwards, peeling back the sheet as he went. He rolled up Noctis’ t-shirt to expose his nipples, and flicked each one of them with his tongue.

Noctis sighed, and continued sleeping.

Gladio moved down till he was nuzzling Noctis’ cock through his briefs. He mouthed the outline of his cock till the briefs got soaked in front and Noctis started to get hard. Then he pulled Noctis’ briefs down and took the tip of his cock between his lips. He sucked gently and ran his tongue over it.

Noctis groaned sleepily and his hips twitched.

Gladio kept an eye on his face as he started taking his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. He sucked on the head each time he pulled back, then he wrapped his lips around the shaft and slowly took him into his mouth till his nose hit his pubic bone.

Noctis moaned and shifted.

“Ah… Gladio…?”

Gladio glanced up and met Noctis’ sleepy, befuddled gaze. He smiled up at him, Noctis’ cock still in his mouth, before resuming what he’d been doing.

Noctis groaned and slumped back into his pillow.

“Fuck…”

He rocked his hips, trying to push deeper and faster into Gladio’s mouth, but Gladio placed one hand on his stomach and held him in place. Slowly but surely he increased the pace, only slowing down now and then to give the head a lick, or to place a few kisses along the shaft.

Noctis’ hands caressed Gladio’s head, petting his hair.

“Oh… mmm… good…” he murmured. He started panting, but Gladio didn’t speed up. He took Noctis deep and sucked hard, but then he released him slowly, almost let him slip entirely out of his mouth, before he just as slowly took him in again, swallowing around the head of his cock.

Noctis started making sounds that warned Gladio he was close to coming. His fingers entwined in Gladio’s hair. He whined miserably.

“Gladio…”

Gladio licked along his whole length, sucked gently at the head, took him in, slowly, to the base, sucked… and Noctis came. Gladio held still, letting the come slide down his throat. He swallowed and Noctis’ cock twitched, sending another spurt down his throat. Gladio pulled back slowly, lapping up ever drop and sucking the head clean.

Noctis sagged back on the bed.

“Fuck… what a way to wake up…”

“Don’t get used to it,” Gladio said with a grin. “Next time I’m gonna wake you with a bucket of ice water.”

Noctis pouted. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Get into the shower. I promised Ignis I’d have you out of the bed in ten.”

“And how long has it been?”

Gladio glanced at the clock. “Seven minutes. You held out long.”

Noctis sat up. “You’re a tease.”

Gladio pecked him on the lips. “But you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 


End file.
